Cap ? ou pas Cap ?
by ton-ombre
Summary: Lily Evans et James Potter, à l'âge de six ans, sont les meilleurs amis du monde . Ce sont deux casses cou . A cause de leurs bêtises leurs parents décident de les séparer . Quelle énorme bêtise ... Mais les deux enfants se retrouvent neuf ans plus tard b
1. Introduction

Cap ou pas Cap ?

Je vous préviens cette histoire est inspirée du chef d'oeuvre Jeux d'enfants avec Marion Cotillard, sorti en 2002 .

hs: superbe film ! A louer d'urgence !

Il n'y a pas grand chose qui m'appartient, à part certains personnages, et encore ...

Ceci est une réédition. Oui, cette histoire je l'ai postée il y a… longtemps. Un petit moment. Et je l'avais oubliée. Je voyais pourtant qu'elle plaisait, c'est vrai, j'aurai du la continuer pour les personnes qui la lisaient, bon sans avoir des milliards de lecteurs, je m'appelle pas Rowling nan plus, mais plus j'y pensais plus ça me lassait, l'histoire ne me plaisait plus. Et là, l'idée se remet à germer dans mon esprit. « Et pourquoi ne pas tout recommencer ? » Tout réécrire, pour m'amuser et peut être vous faire plaisir aussi, qui sait ? Ainsi, je relève le défi. Je réécris tout. Pour vous. Et pour moi même. Avec plus de vécu et plus d'aisance à l'écrit qu'avant. En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise toujours. Enormes bisous. Votre-ombre.

Chapitre 1 : Introduction 

_Deux enfants, Lily Evans et James Potter, se connaissaient depuis leur naissance, leurs parents étant voisins. Ils pratiquaient tous deux le célèbre jeu « Cap ou pas cap ? », comme tous les enfants de leur âge . Mais eux, c'en était obsédant, à longueurs de journées; pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! Du plus innocent des défis aux plus tordues mesquineries, ils en avaient de l'imagination pour deux bambins qu'on imaginait innocents…_

_Agés de six ans, il entrèrent à l'école primaire moldue de leur quartier… Tout le temps fourrés ensemble, à faire les quatre cent coups, aussi liés que les doigts de la main. Leurs professeurs les disent « turbulents », mais encore, à cet âge là, ce n'est pas grand chose. Loin d'imaginer qu'ils doivent s'inquiéter, leurs parents ne font pas attention. Après tout, ce ne sont que des enfants, ils ne font que jouer, ce n'est pas dangereux et, comme tous les enfants, ils se lasseront dés qu'ils verront une nouvelle poupée, ou se disputeront et toutes ces histoires seraient terminées. Mais… Une année scolaire passait et les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas, au contraire, elles s'envenimaient. Une décision fut précise, la plus intelligente qu'il soit pour les parents mais pas vraiment la plus agréables pour les deux amis, James et Lily seraient séparés. Chacun dans un milieu différent, vivant très loin l'un de l'autre, avec pour seul consigne de ne pas chercher à se contacter, et oublier, oublier toutes ces histoires, ce stupide jeu qui pourrait devenir dangereux. Lily Evans et toute sa famille partirent vivre en France, tandis que James Potter et toute sa famille restèrent en Angleterre, à Londres, dans la maison familiale. Les parents imaginaient qu'ainsi tous leurs soucis prendraient fin. Ils se trompaient. Mais cela, il fallait être devin pour le savoir…_

_Lily Evans . Souvenirs . _

_La famille de Lily l'attendait dans la voiture familiale ._

_Elle, elle se tenait devant son meilleur ami, James Potter, qui la serra dans ses bras . Elle essuya ses larmes et il la regarda dans les yeux, amusé ._

_- Cap ou pas Cap de me retrouver avant dix ans ? lui avait il fait_

_Elle avait éclaté de rire puis avait répondu_

_- Cap !_

_Et ils s'étaient ainsi séparés . Elle, partant dans sa voiture, et lui, restant debout, figé, la regardant s'éloigner . Ils savaient qu'ils allaient être séparés pendant un moment ._

_Mais, au fond d'eux mêmes, ils savaient qu'il se retrouveraient un jour; et même si cela devait durer des années, ils attendraient . Un défi était lancé, et c'est comme ça, le jeu est sacré, infiniment long, mais jamais ô grand jamais on ne peut y échapper. C'était une magie perpétuelle, qu'on ne peut vraiment expliquer. Cette impression de pouvoir toucher le ciel, que tout est possible puisque l'on n'a pas encore cette désillusion qui vient avec le temps, en grandissant. Cette magie que seules quelques personnes arrivent à garder en eux qui mène enfin à ces rêves d'enfants qui n'ont pas de limites comme on a maintenant. C'était le jeu. Ils allaient se revoir._

_Ils avaient raison, puisqu'ils se revirent neuf ans plus tard ... _


	2. Neuf ans plus tard

Cap ou pas Cap ? 

Ben voila la suite de cette histoire ! J'espere qu'elle vous plaira c'est le premier véritable chapitre 

_Chapitre 2 : Neuf ans plus tard ..._

**Lily Evans se tenait devant le Poudlard Express, ses long cheveux roux lui tombant derrière le dos . Elle avait beaucoup changé en neuf ans . Normal .  
**

**Elle avait maintenant quinze ans et était trés belle . Ses yeux émeraude étaient brillants et ressortaient avec sa robe noire et ses cheveux couleur de feu .  
**

**Elle était bien formée, mais n'en avait rien à faire . Elle savait qu'elle plaisait aux garçons, mais cela lui passait par dessus la tête . Elle avait un sourire d'ange, un air enfantin qui faisait craquer tout le monde . Et tout en elle montrait qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance .  
Elle avait une poitrine généreuse et pas un gramme de graisse en trop . Ce que toutes les filles lui enviaient .  
Bref, elle était la fille parfaite .**

**Elle arrivait de France où elle avait vécu pendant neuf ans . Elle était une sorciére et avait été scolarisée à Beauxbatons pendant cinq ans .  
Mais juste à la fin des vacances, elle avait découvert par un hasard qui n'en était pas un, que James Potter, son meilleur ami d'enfance était sorcier et était scolarisé à Poudlard .  
Proffitant de sa majorité ( la majorité sorciére française est à 15 ans contrairement à celle anglaise qui est de 17 ) elle fuya le pays des mangeurs d'escargots ( comme les anglais les appelaient ) pour rejoindre celui des rosbifs ( comme les français les appelaient .  
**

**Elle avait fait une dérogation auprés du professeur Dumbledore qui l'avait acceptée pour entrer en cinquième année à Poudlard, exceptionellement .  
Si elle était revenue en Angleterre ce n'était pas seulement pour savourer le goût des pancakes et du beurre de cacahuétes, c'était aussi et surtout pour LE revoir . Pour réussir son défi .  
Il lui manquait tellement ...**

**Bon, revenons à nos moutons, Lily Evans se tenait donc dans une magnifique robe noire qui mettaient en évidence ses jolies formes , poussant son chariot rempli d'affaires diverses comme des valises un chaudron et une cage à hiboux et était devant le Poudlard Express .  
**

**Elle sourit devant la beauté de la locomotive . Mais ne s'attarda pas . Elle n'était pas là pour admirer les merveilles sorciéres, non, elle voulait le revoir . ET MAINTENANT !**

**Mais bon, il ne servait à rien de presser le temps .  
Elle monta dans le train, portant toujours ses affaires s'arrêtant devant chaque compartiment pour regarder s'il y était . Elle savait qu'il était dans ce train, elle le sentait .**

**Elle continua à avancer dans le train et arriva au dernier wagon . Elle commencait à sérieusement se décourager et à transpirer à cause de la chaleur et de l'encombrement de ses affaires quand elle passa devant un ultime compartiment .  
Et, comme par magie, il y était .**

**Assis sur une banquette, les cheveux en pétard, l'air amusé, les yeux noisette, et une paire de monture de lunettes rondes sur le nez . Il jouait avec un vif d'or .  
Elle le regarda, amusée .  
Il n'avait pas vraiment changé physiquement depuis leurs six ans . Sauf qu'il était beau , mais d'une bauté . Un véritable dieu .**

**Elle entra et balança ses affaires dans un coin du compartiment . Puis elle se tourna et le vit qui la regardait .**

**- Euh ... qu'est ce que tu fous là ? fit il étonné, ne la reconnaissant pas .**

**Amusée elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de faire .**

**- J'ai gagné ! Cap ou pas Cap de me reconnaître ? fit elle .**

**Il la regarda stupéfait puis lui sauta littéralement dessus .**

**- LILY !**

**Puis il se mit à danser en scandant .  
**

**- Lily est revenue , Lily est revenue , Lily est revenueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !**

**Elle éclata de rire .  
Visiblement il n'avait pas changé, et malgrés les années et les kilométres leur amitié était toujours identique .  
Elle se trompait mais ne le savait pas .**

**Au moment où il passa devant la porte, toujours en train de danser et de chanter : Lily est revenueeeeeeeeee d'une voix gamine et fausse il heurta un objet non identifié et tomba le nez sur deux pieds .**

**- James ? Qu'est ce que t'as fumé mon vieux** ? 

_Chapitre 3 : L'objet non identifié entre en action_ ! 

SVP reviews ! 


	3. Objet non indentifié en action

**Cap ou pas Cap **

**Note de l'auteur **: bah l'auteur c'est moi ... je tiens à rappeler que cette fiction est basée sur le film Jeux d'Enfants et que les personnage principaux sont à JK .

Et puis, je voulais remercier mes cinq reviewers, sa m'a fait super plaisir d'avoir autant de reviews, j'ai pas l'habitude pour être sincére ... Je vous répond dans le prochain chapitre là j'ai pas vraimentle temps . Je n'avais pas l'intention de poster si rapidement le troisiéme chapitre, mais vu que j'ai recu pleins de reviews ( bah oui cinq c'est un grand nombre) ca m'a motivée pour poster ! ( maintenant vous connaissez le truc pour que je poste les chapitres suivants ) Bon j'espere que cette fic va continuer à vous plaire, moi en tous cas je me suis amusée comme une petite folle à écrire ce chapitre pendant que wanadoo avait un bug et que j'étais malade ( bah oui, épidémie de gastro ... c'est balo hein ? ) . Enfin bon, là je souffre, mais c'est benef pour vous parce que comme ca je suis chez moi à écrire au lieu d'aller en cours ...

_Chapitre 3 : Objet non identifié en action_

_L'objet non indentifié avait des pieds, un visage et un corps . Si, si, je vous assure . Il avait même un cerveau d'une grandeur certes pas vraiment immence . Il avait même un nom ..._

_Mais il était beau, mais d'une beauté ... Les cheveux bruns et longs, les yeux bleu nuit . Il était moins beau que James, mais c'était lui aussi un dieu de beauté ._

_Bon dieu si les gars sont tous aussi beaux à Poudlard, je sens que je vais faire des flaques sur les sols à force de baver !_

_L'arrivant fut suivi d'un autre garçon . Lui aussi était beau . Mais d'une bauté mystérieuse, comme ... magique . Et il avaut des yeux percants qui donnanient l'impression de pouvoir lire dans l'âme des personnes qu'il regardait ._

_Je sens qu'il va falloir que je me mette un bandeau sur les yeux moi ... sinon je vais être traumatisée à vie par une avalanche de baux gars ._

_Un autre garçon le suit . Beaucoup moins beau . Petit et gros . Il faisait pitié à regarder . Au contraire d'être beau, il était laid, mais d'une laideur !_

_ouff j'ai eu peur pendant deux secondes ..._

_Les trois garçons qui venaient d'arriver la toisaient bizarement en jetant des regars suspects vers James qui s'était remis debout et qui chantait et faisait une étrange danse indiennedans tout le compartiment._

_Un des garçons, le petit et gros, sortit précipitament du compartiment apeuré ._

_James Potter sembla se rendre compte des regards indécis ( ils doutaient entre le fait qu'il soit un éxilé d'une maison de fou ou alors s'il était défoncé ) posés sur lui et se retourna, avec un sourire d'ange ._

_- Bah quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur le front ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je suis pas bien coiffé ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?_

_Les trois autres éclatérent de rire pendand qu'il se remit à sa danse, comme si de rien était ._

_- Sérieu, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait fumé ? fit celui aux yeux bleu_

_- Bah rien . Je présume qu'il doit être comme ca de nature, non ?_

_- Bah je sais pas je l'avais jamais vu comme ca au par avant . Au fait, moi c'est Sirius Black . Et toi ?_

_- Lily Evans ._

_- T'es nouvelle ? fit le mystérieux ._

_- Bah ouais ._

_- Au fait, moi c'est Remus Lupin ._

_- Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Remus ._

_Remus semblait songeur ._

_- Moi aussi ... en fait je me souviens une fois James avait déjà eu la même réaction stupide et gamine . C'était quand il parlait de sa meilleure amie d'enfance ..._

_- ... Lily Evans ! ... termina Sirius avec un sourire gamin ._

_Et les deux garçons rejoignirent leur meilleur ami dans sa danse de la joie sous les rires de Lily ._

_Un quart d'heure de Lily est revenueeeeeeeeeeeee entêtants et quelqu'un entra dans le compartiment ._

_Lily, surprise leva la tête pour voir le même garçon laid que peu avant . Il avait une impression apeurée sur le visage . Il cria quelque chose comme :_

_ILS SONT TOUS DEVENUS FOUS ! avec des gémissements puis sortit en sanglottant presque du compartiment et en courant ._

_Cet évènement arrêta la danse de la joie qui devenait un peu soûlante à la fin et fit éclater de rire les quatre jeunes ._

_Le temps passa un peu . Lily et James parlaient tranquilement, se racontant leurs vies, pendant que Remus et Sirius faisaient une partie d'échec version sorcier ._

_Un "Oh non, je parierai que tu as encore triché !" retentit, suivi par des éclats de rire dets_

_- Mais non tu n'as juste pas l'esprit assez stratégique, mon cher Patmol !_

_Lily sursauta . Sirius tirait une tête de chien maltraîté ._

_- Pourquoi il réagit comme ca ?_

_- Oh il est justemauvais perdant ._

_- Mais non je suis pas mauvais perdant, c'est qu'il triche à chaque fois ... mais il ne veut pas l'admettre ...  
- Oh je t'en prie Sirius tu triches à chaque fois et à chaque fois tu perds quand même contre moi ..._

_- Tu t'en étais rendu compte ?_

_- Bah tu sais c'est flagrant de voir des piéces disparaître du jeu sans raison, et puis tu sais bien que je peux carrément lire en toi dans ces moments . Ainsi, tu ne me caches rien, mon cher ..._

_- OUPSS ..._

_- Au fait Lily côté coeur ?_

_- Rêve pas trop Patmol elle est pour moi !_

_- Hein quoi ? mon ptit Jamesie, tu sais trés bien que tu es mon meilleur ami, je t'aime beaucoup trop pour sortir avec toi, ce serait te rabaisser de sortir avec moi ... comme si tu étais ... un garçon comme les autres ... Et puis, je ne suis pas de ces blondes sans cervelles avec qui tu dois sortir habituellement ..._

_- Comment tu sais ca ?_

_- Bah déjà à la maternelle et en primaire tu avais un goût trés prononcé pour les blondes qui n'ont pas un seul neurone ... et puis tu t'amusais déjà à draguer tout ce qui portait une mini jupe !_

_- Comment ca ? Déjà si jeune mon Jamesie était déjà un tombeur . Comme quoi, tu n'as pas vraiment changé depuis ton enfance Jamesie chéri ... rigola Sirius_

_- Mmmmgrfdf ... grogna James . Au fait Lily, fit il avec des étincelles dans les yeux , Cap ou pas Cap de te teindre en blonde ?_

_Celle ci le regarda, amusée ._

_- Trop facile . Bien sur que je suis Cap ! Capilaris Jonisaris ! Voila !_

_James se précipita sur elle et la fit tomber dans ses bras ._

_- Maintenant qu'est ce qui te change de mes précédentes conquétes, chérie ? fit il avec une voix séductrice qui en aurait fait fondre plus d'un ._

_Elle fit semblant de réfléchir ._

_- Peut être le fait que moi j'ai et je sais me servir d'un cerveau ?_

_- En es tu sûre ? Parce qu'alors tu n'aurais pas hésité à ma sauter dans les bras et à m'embrasser aprés ma déclaration ..._

_- Je crains que nous n'ayons pas du tout la même conception de l'intelligence, mon coeur ..._

_Elle se dégagea et alla s'asseoir quand même à côté de lui sur la banquette devant un Sirius et un Remus totalement écroulés de rire ._

_- C'est la première fois que je vois une fille le rembarer, et franchement c'est trop drôle . Franchement, tous mes respects, Lily . fit Sirius d'une voix faussement émotive_

_Lily éclata de rire et jeta un regard inquiet vers James qui tirait une tête ... si triste qu'elle en avait envie de pleurer ._

_se pourrait il que ... non, ce n'est pas possible, je me fais des idées, ... de toutes facons il a toutes les filles à ses pieds alors qu'est ce que je suis pour lui ? bah rien, à part sa meileure amie d'enfance . C'est comme si j'étais sa soeur non ? NON ? Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il tire cette tête là ? Bah ... il a peut être pas digéré son petit déj ... même si j'y crois pas vraiment_

_La porte s'ouvrit sur une blonde avec une mini jupe en cuir noir et qui portait un décolleté plongeant._

_Le genre de pouffiasse que je peux pas saquer ... ici aussi il y en a, à ce que je vois ...En plus elle est laide .._

_Bon okay, elle était bien foutue, certes, mais son visage était moche . Il était trop tiré, trop maquillé._

_- James est ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?_

_James la regarda, dégouté ._

_- Non mais t'es malade ? Je ne ..._

_Lily eut alors une idée démoniaque elle glissa à l'oreille de James pour que lui et les garçons l'entendent ._

_- Cap ou pas cap ? _

_Les garçons se mirent à glousser devant la mine incrédule de James, qui, visiblement ne s'y attendait pas . Il souria à Lily et termina sa phrase ._

_- Je ne te pourrai jamais refuser de sortir avec une fille aussi belle que toi, chére Eleonore ..._

_Elle souria d'un sourire ... môche ..._

_- J'avais raison, je me le disai bien aussi ... je le savais que tu m'aimais en cachette depuis cinq ans, tu sais tu n'es pas trés discret, mon petit James en sucre . Au fait mon nom c'est Emilie et pas Eleonore..._

_James grimaca_

_- Ouais c'est ca ... Eleonore ... Bon, on se verra tout à l'heure okay ?_

_- Oui bien sur ..._

_Elle sortit du compartiment et Lily, Remus et Sirius se laissérent aller à rire devant la tête dégoutée de James ._

_- Ahlala qu'est ce que je fais pas pour toi ... Ma ptite Lilounette . Mais ne t'inquiétes pas . Ma vengeance sera terrible ... Mwawawawawawawawawawawawaaaaa_

_Sirius regarda James comme s'il était fou ._

_- Tu sais que tu me fais peur des fois, mon vieux Cornedrue_

_- Hé ! Tu as deux mois de plus que moi !_

_Ils éclatérent tous de rire._

Si vous vouliez bien me laisser une review, ce serait sympas ... merci d'avance, c'est le bouton en bas à gauche .

Le chapitre suivant ne devrait pas tarder !


End file.
